Mr Fix-It
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: She was seriously beautiful, strong and an amazing praetor. And Leo's good at fixing things, even if he plays with fire sometimes. After all, he's a Hephaestus kid. But her heart is the one thing he's not sure he can fix. Please R&R! (T because of paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Fix-It**-

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and all of its wonderful characters that I love so much, which means that I don't L**

One: Leo PoV

The Giant War was finally over. Dirt Face was put to sleep again, and we're all hoping that this time, it'll be for good. Back at camp, Romans and Greeks alike were celebrating with a big, Olympian style party on the pavilion. Even the gods were there, flickering between their likenesses, and everyone was praying that they wouldn't accidentally combust if they got angry.

I was making my way through the crowd, Diet Coke in hand (courtesy of Dionysus, or Bacchus, whichever one you prefer…) avoiding Octavian. I had a feeling he was still a little bit pissed about my accidental attack on Camp Jupiter, even though everyone had assured him that I'd been possessed and clearly not myself. And even though I knew it wasn't my fault, I still couldn't blame him. _I_ was still afraid of thinking about it. Whenever it came to my mind, I felt sick.

"Leo Valdez, I hope you're not leaving too soon," a familiar voice called.  
I stopped walking away and slowly turned around. Hephaestus was waiting, clad in a dark red sweat suit, his initials monogrammed on the slightly greasy breast pocket. He gave me a grudging smile.

"Hey, Dad," I said, the word sounding foreign in my mouth, but I ignored it. The feeling wasn't that abnormal for a demigod, that much I knew.

"I came to congratulate you," he said, clapping me on the back, his beard temporarily bursting into flame. "It's not everyday that one of my children takes part in saving the world. You did more than a bang-up job, boy."

"Yeah… thanks," I told him, feeling awkward as silence descended on us. "Well, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you next time," I finished the conversation before waving slightly and walking away.

The party was still going, full force, but I didn't feel like chatting. The gods scared me, seriously. Especially Aphrodite. Any chick that could make your legs go all gummy like that, goddess or not, was definitely dangerous.

The Amphitheater was pretty much deserted, and I had to admit that I was a little surprised that Annabeth and Percy weren't out here, snuggling and kissing and whatnot. They were probably down at the beach. Not that I wasn't relieved. Gushiness and couples didn't do it for me. I wasn't good with that kind of stuff, or _organic life-forms_, as my dad put it. Whenever I thought about it, Nemesis's words rang in my head. _Seventh wheel…_ I swallowed the lump in my throat and kept walking, ignoring the resentment that had bubbled up momentarily in my stomach. I was just the Repair Boy, now and forever.

I just stood there, staring absentmindedly at the fire, when I noticed a figure in the uppermost seats, looking at the full moon, her dark hair plaited down her back. Reyna. Now, that was a chick that scared me. She kind of reminded me of Annabeth, all stoical and smart. Half the time, I didn't know if she was going to laugh or kick my ass. But I figured, what the hell, I'm alone, she's alone, and we might as well be alone together. Oh gods, that didn't come out right. Whatever.

"Hey," I said, as I plopped down on the bench beside her. She didn't answer, or turn her head. She kept that tough girl mask on, all right. That was the advantage of being a runaway. I was an excellent liar, a pro at hiding my real feelings. And so was Reyna. Something was on her mind, and even though I wasn't a genius when it came to people, I knew what it was.

Jason.

I felt really bad for her, to be honest. They were the Percy and Annabeth of Camp Jupiter, from what I'd heard. Minus the couple part. That part never happened because of Hera's little 'exchange'. It was hard to imagine what she must've felt when we sailed the Argo II into New Rome, and she saw Jason and Piper together, and realized that he probably didn't remember everything about her like she did him. I finished my Diet Coke and set it down.

"It's hard to watch it, isn't it? Them being all together and everything," I said casually, hoping I hadn't struck to deep of a nerve. After surviving the war, I wasn't really planning being killed by the exceedingly pretty Roman praetor girl. Not how I planned to go down. But I also didn't want to sit in awkward silence the whole time.

"Not really," she asked, her voice monotone. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. It's not everyday that you could say, '_I'm right, you're wrong!_' to Reyna. But I resisted the urge. That wouldn't been all that smooth of me. That much I knew.

"Really, Reyna? It's just me, Repair Boy. No need to go all 'praetor of the Twelfth Legion' on me," I told her teasingly, laughing a little bit.

"What do you mean?" She asked, giving me a glare. Gods, those eyes were like dark pools of water. Seriously beautiful, except for the fact that she was giving me a death stare. Not a good thing.

"Reyna, you know what I mean. We're a lot alike. Putting the world in front of ourselves. Losing people we love." I looked out over the party again, which was slowly starting to break up, little by little. I was afraid that if I looked back at her, she'd kill me or something.

She didn't say anything, and I couldn't think of anything super smart to say, so when it popped into my head, it just came out.

"Your name suits you, you know," I told her, sneaking a glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows at me in a challenging manner.

"Reyna. Just like _reina. _It's the Spanish word for queen," I explained, and she relaxed a little bit.

"Leo Valdez, are you complimenting me?" She asked in mock shock.

"I believe I am," I replied, feeling surprised and suddenly nervous. For what I had no idea. I stood up, and she stood up at the same time. I turned to face her. We were so close, I could've counted the light freckles on her nose, if I looked down at her slightly, since I was a few inches taller now. Cute, I realized.

And then I did one of the stupidest, ADHD influenced things in my life.

I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet as she kissed back, and my brain was fuzzy. I drew back and flashed her a grin.

"Good night, _Reina,_" I told her, before walking away. Later I wondered if I should've stayed. But whatever it was between me and her, it was uncertain. I knew now that I liked Reyna, even if she was intimidating, and had a scary ability to make my brain temporarily stop working.

But I didn't want to hurt her. She was still accepting the whole Jason thing. I was good at fixing things, talented, even. It was part of being a Hephaestus kid.

But her heart was the one thing I wasn't sure I could fix.

**Cute? I love Leyna as a pairing so much, and decided to try to write a multi-chap story about their relationship after the Giant War. This first chapter was basically my one-shot, ****Goodnight, ****_Reina_****, from Leo's perspective, but this will be continued as a multi-chap. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God! Three amazing reviews! My utmost thanks goes out to ****Feline Pawprint, SummerSpirit18**** and ****Yours-in-all-demigodishness****!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO, or any of its characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

Two: Leo PoV

I woke up to the sound of a conch horn blowing. I groaned, rolling over in my very fine bed and standing up, blinking the sleep out of my bleary eyes.

"Up! Everyone up!" I yelled sleepily. It was just another normal day at camp, with the exception of the Romans staying here.

Oh gods. Reyna. Last night. The kiss.

I pretty much felt like I wanted to fall back asleep and forget about it seeing as to the fact that it was most likely a big mistake, but Jake probably would've killed me. Cabin inspection was right after breakfast, and we could use some cleaning up around here. I forced my blush down and pulled on some jeans and a clean camp tee shirt, slipping my feet into some sneakers. My siblings were busy getting dressed, taking morning showers and cleaning up their bunks, while I just pressed a button and my full size bed sank back into the floor and out of sight. I sighed in satisfaction. Never having to clean up after myself was a perk of being cabin counselor.

"Cabin Nine, fall in!" I yelled in mock seriousness as we walked out to the pavilion for breakfast. We sat down at the Hephaestus table and started serving ourselves. I piled Belgian waffles and maple syrup on my plate, saving the best one for a sacrifice. I scraped it into the fire and said a prayer to my dad. I was about to walk away, when as a last minute thought, I added a quick word for Aphrodite. Maybe she'd do some of her love magic and try not to make the consequences of my actions too embarrassing. I was kind of afraid that Reyna wanted to skewer me or something.

Apparently, Aphrodite had other ideas.

Since the Romans were visitors, and their Cohorts weren't organized by your godly parent, they could sit wherever they wanted, and usually floated around. There was an empty seat next to me and you could only guess who took it.

Yeah. Only the most beautiful and intimidating chick on the planet.

I swallowed down a bite of waffle nervously, my ADHD acting up. I started drumming my fingers on the bench beside me, fidgeting.

"Morning," she said, and I noticed that her voice wasn't all _obey-me-or-else_. That had to be a good sign, right?

Maybe I wouldn't become a Leo-kabob after all. I smiled at the thought.

She was taking a break from the praetor cloak she usually wore, instead dressed casually in a pair of washed out jean cutoffs and purple tee shirt, her hair carefully French braided. I noticed her freckles again and felt my face get hot.

"Hey," I replied, mentally face palming. _Hey? Really Valdez? That's the best you could do?_ See this is what I mean. Reyna has this ability to make my brain go all haywire. And sure, I wasn't exactly a ladies' man or anything, but usually I was smoother than that.

"So, Chiron and Lupa agreed that the Legion will be staying here for the rest of the summer until we can decide on arrangements for a permanently joined Camp, if that's what the gods want," she began casually.

"That's cool," I told her, glad that I was beginning to think a little more clearly.

"And so, I was wondering if you could maybe show me around. We're given permission to just tag along with whatever cabin we want, and it's not like there's a Bellona cabin here so…" she trailed off, biting her lip and looking nervous.

"Sure, if you promise not to kill me," I said, giving her a sly grin.

"Why would I want to kill you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oh gods. "Uhhh, no reason," I answered quickly. So she wasn't mad at me for kissing her last night. Phew.

"Campers!" Chiron called, stamping his hoof on the head table.

The pavilion grew quiet.

"Capture the flag will be held on Friday evening, and the Hermes and Nike cabins currently hold the flags. Schedules will resume as they normally should. That is all," he announced, and everyone started talking again.

"Capture the flag?" Reyna inquired.

"It's kind of like your war games at Camp Jupiter," I explained. "We play it in the forest, and two cabins are the captains for each team. The Hephaestus cabin hasn't picked an alliance yet, but Hermes or Iris will trade shower times, and chores to campaign and get us on their side. And if you want, you can join us," I added, hoping that she would say yes. I was sure now that I really liked Reyna. A lot.

"Sounds fun," she remarked, a competitive gleam in her eye. She gave me a smile, and my heart skidded. So much for me thinking clearly again.

"Anyways, you finished eating?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered. I took our plates and cleared them off, placing them in the dishwashing bin. With all the Romans here, the harpies were probably working overtime.

"So we have archery class first, after cabin inspections are finished," I told her, as we walked back to Cabin Nine, where my siblings were finishing cleaning up. Nyssa shot a look at me when I stepped inside, Reyna right behind me.

"Oh my gods, this is amazing!" She commented, eyes wide. I smirked. Cabin Nine was definitely on the awesome side of things. We each had retractable bunk beds that could be cleared out of the way for projects, and bill boards with tons of blueprints and sketches covered the walls.

"Thanks," I said. "Hey, everything clean?"

"Yeah, it's all good," Harley called. He was barely ten years old, but he looked like he was on some pro wrestling team or something.

"Ooooh, Leo's got a girlfriend," he teased, giving me his impish grin.

I wasn't sure whose face was redder, Reyna's or mine.

"Shut up, Harley," I muttered. I swear on the Styx, I'm gonna kill that kid if he doesn't stop talking. Even though I liked Reyna, I wasn't sure she liked me back the same way. And if Harley kept talking, I was going to be screwed.

"Come on, everyone, we have archery class, and we're gonna be late!" I yelled, and my siblings appeared, several of them coming from the shower, all of them dressed and ready.

Chiron was waiting at the archery range, since he was an instructor. I wasn't bad at archery, but I wasn't an Apollo kid by a long shot. I hit a bullseye or two, while Reyna was having a little bit of trouble. I knew from Frank that archers weren't customary in the Legion, and Reyna fought with a sword, just like Percy and Jason. I resisted the urge to smile. She looked kind of cute when she was frustrated, her mouth in a pout.

"Here, straighten your arm a little," I said, coming up behind her. We were definitely close, and I guided her hand carefully. Her hair smelled like mint.

"Now shoot," I whispered in her ear. She released the arrow and it flew straight, imbedding itself in the very center of the target. She lowered her bow and turned to face me, her dark eyes staring into mine. For once, I was positive that she wasn't giving me a death stare. It was quite a nice change, to be honest.

"Well Valdez. That was a success, wasn't it?" She remarked.

"Yeah. It definitely was, _Reina._"

**You like? Sorry if it's kind of a cliff hanger. I wanted to end it simply with a cute moment. They're still in the process of realizing they really like each other, and I didn't want to waste this idea by using it up too fast. This way it can be a little more realistic, since neither or them are the romance type, and there can be more adorable Leyna moments. Thanks so much for reading, please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks again!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh! 10 followers, 9 favorites and 10 reviews! Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed, (****Jawl,****I dream of faraway places,****haley giggles****, ****Your friend,****NotUrAverageMusician,****SummerSpirit18,****Yours-in-all-demigodishness,**** and**** Feline Pawprint****) it means a lot to me J Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters, and I never will (sob)**

Three: Leo PoV

It was finally Friday night, and Capture the Flag. We'd joined the Hermes Nike Cabin, since they'd offered Cabin Nine the first shower period, which meant warm water guaranteed.

We were strapping on our armor, getting ready, while Cassie, the counselor for the Nike Cabin, explained the plan, which sounded pretty good. But then again, with the Athena cabin on our side, that was kind of expected.

"So Leo, have the traps been installed?" Cassie asked me.

"Yeah. All primed and ready to go," I said grinning mischievously. I'd layered the borders with several classic booby-traps, while the defense would wait in hiding to capture the enemy players as they got pummeled, Leo-Style.

"Good. I want the Hephaestus Cabin, and half of the Athena Cabin on defense and border patrol," she continued, and I made sure my tool belt was secure before huddling with the other defenders to discuss positioning while Cassie handed out the other assignments. Reyna had decided on defense as well, under the insistence that she didn't know the forest well enough to lead an attack party. Which was true, but I wasn't focusing on that. Reyna would be patrolling borders with me. The whole time. Alone.

You've probably guessed that I'm not too great with confrontation by now.

So it was an understatement to say that I was jittery right now.

"Okay guys," Cassie said, and everyone put their hands in. "One, two, three… NIKE!" We yelled and split off in different directions. Reyna and I were posted around the flag, so I could personally man the traps set up, and so Reyna could catch the lucky survivors with her long Imperial Gold sword that was looking especially deadly in the twilight.

It was quiet, the only sound was our breathing, and we stood in awkward silence, shifting from one foot to the other.

"So, we just prevent the Red Team from stealing the flag?" She clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's our special demigod twist on a mortal game," I added sarcastically. She cracked a smile, but it vanished quickly. And after spending two whole days with her, I could tell something was on her mind.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously. She wasn't exactly the touchy-feely confess-all type, which was fine by me, but hard when I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"The other night," she began, finally turning to face me. Her eyes were dark, lined by thick lashes, and they had a lost look to them. "In the Amphitheater, when you kissed me…" she trailed off, looking away.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was not exactly my comfort zone.

"Why?"

I looked back up at her, and our eyes met again. In the dim light, she didn't look like the intimidating praetor she'd been when we'd first met, before I sabotaged our alliances with New Rome. She looked like a girl who knew that life wasn't fair and was still trying to accept it. She looked alone.

"Come on Reyna. You've got the brains of an Athena kid," I prompted, exasperated. I wanted to just tell her, but I couldn't. The words just couldn't form in my mouth.

"I don't know Valdez, okay?" She said, clearly frustrated. It would've been cute id I hadn't been the one she was mad at. "I'm not good with people. This isn't easy for me to say, so the sooner you make it clear—"

I cut her off sharply by stepping closer and kissing her. My arms laced around her waist, keeping her close, while her hands cupped the back of my neck; fingers running through my hair. I drew back, and we stared at each other for a moment. I grinned.

"You talk too much, _Reina_," I remarked, and she rolled her eyes and gave me a look that read: _Valdez, don't ruin the moment. _

"Well, sorry to interrupt your love fest, but we came to steal the flag," a voice said, snickering. I turned around to see Connor and Travis Stoll with a few other kids from the Hermes Cabin standing there, looking like they'd won. Which they might've if I didn't have around twenty old school traps wired to a detonator button in my hand.

"Sorry, but we can't let you do that," Reyna told them, crossing her arms over her chest and giving them her praetor death stare.

"Yeah. Sorry guys," I continued as I pressed the little detonator I held in my hand. Several things happened at once, all along the lines of the attackers getting caught in metal nets, swamped in a special little substance that Dr. Seuss called 'ooblec' and getting hoisted into the air by their feet. The look on Travis's face was definitely worth all the time it took to set the traps into place.

"We warned you," I said, shrugging as they struggled to escape.

"You didn't listen," Reyna added smartly. And almost as if on instinct, we clasped hands, our fingers entwining like it was natural.

A conch horn sounded, and I knew that we'd stolen the Red Teams flag, since ours was still clearly waving easily in the light breeze at the top of Zeus's Fist.

"Well, looks like we have a victory to celebrate," I informed the captives briskly. "Someone will be back for you soon, no worries."

We laughed as we made out way to the creek, which was the boundary line. Sure enough, Annabeth held the flag in her hands, flanked by Percy and her brother Malcolm. The blue flag morphed into a delicate gray one with an owl painted on it.

"Blue Team wins!" Chiron called, stamping his hoof on the medic table. The Red Team groaned. They'd have kitchen clean-up duty for awhile.

But I didn't really care that we'd won, and that I had full bragging rights against the Stolls. I cared that Reyna finally knew how I felt about her. I cared that she felt the same.

And I cared most about the fact that maybe, just maybe, I could fix all the loneliness and hurt locked up inside.

**Awww… I love Leyna so much. Don't you? I listened to the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, while writing this. It's literally like the wrote that song with this story in mind, and I'm not joking. Anyways, please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated, and sorry I didn't update throughout the weekend, I was wicked busy! Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHH! I officially love all of you that reviewed and commented, everything that you say, even if it's a criticism, means a lot to me. Just the fact that out of all the stories on this website, you're reading mine, is really amazing to me. Oh god, I'm ranting. You guys probably think I've gone cuckoo on the cocoa puffs. Sorry… Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters, because Rick Riordan does. **

Four: Leo PoV

Reyna Vivaldi was my girlfriend.

Reyna Vivaldi, the most intimidating chick on the planet, the praetor of the Twelfth Legion of New Rome, the most beautiful girl ever, is my girlfriend.

Holy Hades.

I was still trying to accept the fact, because it seemed sort of surreal. That after everything, after all the awkwardness between us, we were together. A couple, as the Aphrodite Cabin would call us. It still felt weird in my head.

After winning capture the flag, I'd walked her back to the Roman tents that they'd set up as make-shift camp for the rest of the summer. We walked in silence, hand in hand. Her grip was like iron. The fact that it felt like she'd never let go was comforting to me, the kid who'd spent his whole life looking for a place permanent enough to stay, running away from almost everything. And finally, here she was.

But I was still scared. Don't get me wrong, Reyna's pretty kick ass strong, and she can give death stares with a side of fries at any hour of the day. Definitely not a china doll. But there was still a voice inside my head chiding me for kissing her at the Amphitheater, for going too fast. I didn't want to hurt her anymore after Jason did, even if his was purely accidental. And maybe, that was the worst part for her. The fact that she didn't even have someone to blame, because the exchange was for the greater good. And Reyna was used to putting herself aside for the world.

And if you took a peek into my past, I had a habit of screwing things up.

To say the least, I was afraid of myself. And not just the normal teen guy worries, either. I was afraid of permanently messing something up, something that definitely couldn't be fixed. Not even by me, the Repair Boy.

We stopped, finally having reached her tent, Aurum and Argentum pacing agitatedly around it. They stopped and gave me a look, their ruby eyes glinting, baring their teeth in a warning smile. As if they were saying: _You hurt Miss Vivaldi here, and we will personally rip you to shreds._ I resisted a shiver.

"So, I guess it's good night," I said, giving her my jokester grin before kissing her on the cheek. "See you in the morning, _Reina_."

"Yeah, see you then, Valdez," she replied, giving me a look that warned me not to skip out on it. She gave me a brief smirk, her eyes dark and unreadable before slipping into her tent. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Gods. See what she does to me? My legs felt like the strawberry jelly served at breakfast with toast.

I walked back to the Hephaestus Cabin, my mental state somewhere high up on Cloud Nine. I was about to go inside when someone grabbed my arm.

"So how'd it go?" a familiar voice asked in a whisper.

"Holy Hephaestus, Piper!" I whispered back, a little ticked.

"Whatever. So, how did it go?" She asked again, charm-speak laced into her words.

"It was nice, I guess. I think we're together now," I answered without hesitation. Oh gods. Why in the world was I talking to Piper about my relationship with Reyna?

"You think? Well, she probably does, Repair Boy, so don't disappoint her. She likes you. A lot," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Boys. So blind," she added, muttering.

"Hey, I heard that, Beauty Queen. And since when did you become Miss Know-It-All?" I protested.

Again, with the eye roll. "In case you've forgotten, Leo, my mom's the love goddess. I might not look it, but I'm pretty good with relationships. And for future reference, if you need help, just ask, okay?" She replied, sighing and shaking her head. "Night, Leo. Don't be late for breakfast tomorrow, and make sure to make the seat next to you available for her."

Before I could thank Piper for her somewhat necessary advice, she disappearing, probably to go play tonsil hockey with Jason on the roof of the Aphrodite Cabin. I wrinkled my nose before going inside. My siblings were still getting ready for bed, finishing showering and cataloging projects.

"You're kind of late, aren't you?" Nyssa remarked as I clicked the button and my bed and gaming system rose out of the floor. I decided it was best not to turn around and show her my face, which I knew was bright red. I'd never had brothers or sisters to tease me about things. I understood now what people meant when they said they hated their siblings.

"Not really," I countered as I grabbed some gym shorts to change into.

"Uhuh. Please, Leo," she said sarcastically. "You've been out with your girlfriend, whatever…" she rolled over and pulled her red curtain across her bunk before I could retaliate with a comeback that teased her about her love life. Not that I knew much about it, but hey, desperate times called for desperate measures you know?

I flopped down on my bed after changing and with one last thought about Reyna, fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the conch horn, as per usual. I grabbed a clean gray t shirt and some semi clean jeans that only smelled like motor oil to a certain degree. I ran my fingers through my bedhead and slid my feet into my sneakers before brushing my teeth and sending my bed back into its private en suite. Nyssa was up, hair already pulled back with a white bandana and hair elastic, cleaning up her bunk. Thank the gods she didn't give me more crap about Reyna. It would've been way worse in front of everyone else.

When our cabin was clean to a satisfactory degree, we walked in a cluster to the pavilion for breakfast, where I served myself some of my usual waffles and orange juice, since everyone had already made it very clear that I wasn't permitted to have coffee. They claimed I had too much energy. Please.

I took my seat at the Hephaestus table, and everyone avoided the seat to my right, almost like it had always been reserved. I dug in while waiting for Reyna to make an appearance, butterflies turning my stomach into a mosh pit.

She did, finally. Her dark hair, instead of being tightly braided, was pulled back into a ponytail braid style that probably had a better name that I wasn't aware of, her side bangs tucked behind her ear. She managed to make her purple tee shirt, jean shorts and beat up yellow Vans look gorgeous. She gave me a quick smile when she caught me staring while she was in line for food. I blushed and turned back to my own plate quickly.

"Like what you see?" she teased flirtatiously as she took her seat. Gods. I'd never heard Reyna flirt, but that did not mean it didn't sound incredibly attractive coming out of her mouth. I swallowed.

"I don't know," I said, winking and giving her my signature smirk. She rolled her eyes, smiling right back. It felt good to see her so relaxed and happy.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked, taking a bite of everything bagel that was smothered in strawberry cream cheese.

"We have sword fighting at the arena, and then we get to spend free time at the armory," I informed her.

"Sounds fun," she replied. "So, is the armory your favorite place to spend time here?"

I shrugged. "It's definitely cool. My siblings and I get to make whatever we want. You need a new sword, bingo, there you go. You want a mosquito killing machine, wait a few hours and we'll have one coming right up. Well, actually, to be truthful, the last time Harley tried to make one it kept malfunctioning, but that was before the whole Festus problem was solved," I began. "But we could probably improvise."

"I have no doubt about that, Valdez," she said. "You done?"

"Yeah," I answered, standing up and walking with her to scrape off the remaining maple syrup and poppy seeds into the garbage before putting out plates in the dishwater. Or should I sat, dish-lava. We'd been talking for thirty minutes absent mindedly, like it was natural. It was nice, because if we'd been forcing conversation it would've been way too awkward. I was relieved that us becoming a somewhat official couple hadn't changed the way we could joke around and carry out a conversation.

We headed over to the sword arena, hand in hand. I was aware of the fact that a few feet behind us, my siblings were whispering and snickering, but I'd guess I'd get used to it. It was a small price to pay to be able to call Reyna my girlfriend.

The Athena cabin shared the arena with us, joined by Percy. He and Annabeth were practically joined at the hip. But no one said a word about it, even when Annabeth made a not so secret visit to Percy's cabin in the middle of the night and ended up staying over. After their escape from Tartarus, it was almost as if they physically needed each other, like a life saving drug. I guess a few weeks in hell could do that to you.

As we strapped on our armor, Mrs. O'Leary bounded over, slobbering all over Percy affectionately, the earth trembling as she moved.

"What's the story behind that?" Reyna inquired, eyebrows raised as she fingered her Imperial Gold sword with the hilt designed to look like an eagle.

"It involves the Labyrinth, Daedalus and a lot of super sized dog treats," I compromised. The whole ordeal had happened almost a whole two years before I'd come to camp, and I'd only heard big chunks of the story, most of them involving Percy and Annabeth's kiss before Percy decided to blow up a volcano. Gossip at Camp Half-Blood spread like fire, let me tell you.

"Oh," she nodded in reply. She was probably used to strange explanations at this point. The life of a demigod was never within fifteen miles of normal.

I decided on a sword, since I needed to brush up on my skills. I was a little too accustomed to fighting with fire, and on rare occasion, a Celestial Bronze hammer.

"Ready, Valdez?" she teased.

"You betcha, _Reina. _ Have you ever heard the phrase, 'born ready'?"

"No. But whoever said it must've been thinking of me when they said it," she replied. She raised her sword. "One… two… three, GO!" she cried, and she immediately swooped in for an offensive attack. Gods, her sword definitely looked lethal right now. I dodged it and parried her next strike. I regretted not being up to date with my training. But my excuse was a good one. I mean, saving the world was serious business.

Reyna was an amazing sword fighter. I never really understood how you could look graceful fighting, but she had it down pat. Her black braid whipped through the air as she spun and ducked and dodged, almost like she was dancing, her eyes narrowed in intense focus. Even though she was practicing spearing people's guts out for the battlefield, she looked seriously beautiful.

We were fighting, not able to get a good hit on one another, which was surprising since I was struggling to keep up, even though I'd never admit it. She caught my shirt with the tip of her sword and poked a decent sized hole in it. I was running out of energy, and I figured, what the hell?

I faked to her side and by a miracle, she fell for it, the split second her concentration split as she realized it was a trick. I caught the front of her shirt in my hand and pulled her towards me, planting a kiss on her lips. She responded, despite the fact that we were both sweaty messes, and breathing heavily. We broke apart for air and she glared at me.

"So unfair," she protested. "Psychological manipulation is cheating!"

"Sorry, _Reina_," I smirked at her, and she narrowed her eyes before kissing me again, her arms around my neck, her sword abandoned on the floor. My brain felt like it was melting right through my body, and when we drew back, I probably could've spent the rest of the day trying to remember my name, but Percy fixed that for me.

"Sorry, Reyna, but it counts. How do you think I've lost to Annabeth so many times?" he called from the other side of the arena. Reyna gave him her death stare, and Annabeth and I laughed.

"Hey, I wouldn't be too happy if I were you, Leo Valdez," Reyna warned, turning back to face me. "I'll get for that."

"I'm sure you will. But I like to live in the moment, you know?" I replied, grinning one last time before kissing her for the third time.

She had me down on the floor in a second, her knee on my chest and sword pointed at my throat.

"Yeah," she said, trying not to laugh. "I can tell."

**Ahh, I love Leyna so much. Anyways, I'm still debating whether or not I should do a chapter from Reyna's perspective, to touch base on her getting over Jason and her side of the relationship, since it's kind of hard to write from a guy's point of view since I am a girl. But anyways, if you'd like to take a peek into Reyna's head, just tell me. Please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated, and thanks again for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters and never, ever will. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**15 follows and 12 favorites! I'm so incredibly happy right now! Love you all!**

**And just because I love you guys so much, here is a chapter from Reyna's perspective, since you approved. Happy Valentine's Day!**

Five: Reyna PoV

I was in love with Leo Valdez.

Yeah. I was in love with him, from the way he gave me his signature jokester grin that made my stomach do a few backflips and the way he cracked corny jokes to the way he kissed me, his mouth sweet and soft against mine.

And I couldn't get him out of my head.

_Is this what love feels like? _I asked myself as I got dressed. I felt kind of pathetic, like a Venus girl, but I couldn't help it. I was all warm and fuzzy inside while I braided my hair, humming some song he'd shown me yesterday.

"I'll be back around lunch," I told Aurum and Argentum. "Stay." They sat down obediently and didn't follow me as I left the tent and headed down to the pavilion. There was a vacant seat beside Leo, the one that I had taken to occupying over the last week, ever since he'd kissed me at the Amphitheater and called me a queen in Spanish.

"Reyna!" I heard Octavian's voice call. So much for my carefree, enjoyable morning I had been about to have. I sighed and turned around, putting on my praetor face.

"Yes, Octavian?" I asked, biting my lip. He was still a little red from the centaur's blood that Dakota, Bobby and I had pranked him with during the war, and I wondered if he'd ever recover completely. He walked over, hands in fists, looking indignant as his teddy bears swung on his belt.

"Are the rumors true? Are you dating a _graecus_?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. "The one that attacked New Rome?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well?" He demanded. "Are you?"

"To be honest, I just think it's better if I don't answer your question, because you'll only get mad and ruin my morning. Not that you haven't ruined it already, but I'd like to think I can recover it. It was quite nice before you decided grace me with your presence," I replied coolly, trying my best not to laugh. It was really hard. Octavian took himself way too seriously, and I was glad that Jason had resumed his position as praetor. That way, I wouldn't have to deal with Octavian as much.

Before he could answer I continued walking down the hill, leaving him behind sputtering because he hadn't finished arguing with me. I didn't get why he had such a big problem with it. I mean, everyone knows that Leo was possessed by an Eidolon when he fired on Camp Jupiter, and no one else in the Legion had any problems with it.

I hopped in line, grabbed an everything bagel with strawberry cream cheese and come orange juice before sliding into the seat beside Leo, flashing him a smile, which he returned whole heartedly.

"So, how was your little chat with He-who-predicts-the-future-using-stuffing?" he asked casually.

"Oh. You saw that?" I asked. I hoped he wouldn't be upset. I mean, I really liked Leo, but I was still new to the whole relationship. I wasn't what you could call a people person. He was my first official boyfriend. And really, it wasn't a big deal. It was just Octavian being a stuck up brat.

"Yeah, but don't worry, _Reina_. A stupid jerk like him isn't going to prevent me from dating you," he said, blushing a before taking a huge bite of waffle. I melted inside. Leo could be so adorable sometimes. Annoying too, but after spending a week with him, it was kind of cute.

"I could just kiss you right now, but I don't want to get maple syrup all over me," I informed him, laughing a little at his puffed out cheeks. He swallowed quickly.

"How about now?" he asked, returning the look. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, no fair!" he protested. I laughed.

"I never said where, Valdez," I told him as I took my last sip of juice and got up to clear my plate.

"Since I'm such a gentleman, let me get that for you," he said, taking my plate, giving me a suggestive wink and walking off to clear it and put it in the dish bin for the harpies to clean later.

We headed over to the armory with his cabin afterwards, where he was busy explaining how he was going to finish his new project; a pair of small triremes. We planned to introduce the idea of having naval battles on the Long Island Sound to Chiron as soon as he was finished. Almost like the war games we had at the Field of Mars back at Camp Jupiter.

Thinking about home made me nervous. What would happen when the summer was over? I was still praetor, and I still had to manage the Legion. I couldn't step down. It was my job. But at the same time, I didn't want to leave Leo. He made everything better just by being there. The gaping hole that Jason had left was healing; a barely visible scar on my past. There was the distinct possibility of the gods creating a combined Greek and Roman Camp, but the location would be under question, as well as what would happen to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

"So, all we need to do is finish the Celestial Bronze shields along the sides, and then attach the sails. Then we're done," he told me excitedly, bouncing up and down. All demigods were ADHD, but Leo took it to another level completely. He couldn't stop moving, ever.

"Sounds good," I grinned and pulled my goggles down in front of my eyes so I could see through the haze. Leo did the same.

I didn't help much in the forge, seeing as to the fact that weapon making wasn't really my best skill, but it was cool to watch. It was almost like Leo descended into this other zone, he had this unreal focus in his eyes as he deliberately hammered the shields into circular shape, one by one. They were Celestial Bronze with silver letters in Greek and Latin. He dipped them in the cold water and set them outside on a wooden table. Shields were done, not it was time to move on to the sails, which were boughs of wood waiting to be attached.

Carefully, we nailed the mast in and rung a sails up. They were plain and white, but Leo had explained that they were the same as the flags for Capture the Flag. Whichever cabin was in charge of a trireme would paint the sail to symbolize their cabin. For now, we'd just leave them as they were.

We stepped back and gazed up at his mini masterpieces. They were definitely impressive.

"We did it!" Leo exclaimed, fist pumping the air triumphantly. Not that either of us had had any doubt in the first place.

"Yeah, we did," I said.

"I couldn't have done it without you, _Reina_," he added, snagging my waist and pulling me in to give me a kiss. My hand found the back of his neck, and his arms were firmly wrapped around my waist, keeping me close. For once, my life felt perfect, like some old Hollywood classic, where everything turned out all right in the end.

I pulled back. "Come on, Valdez. I know you want to kiss me, but we should tell Chiron about your project first," I told him, raising an eyebrow and giving him a knowing look.

"Guilty as charged," he said, holding his arms up. I laughed and we trekked up the hill, hand in hand, to the Big House.

As usual, Mr. D., or Dionysus (I still wasn't used to the Greek names) was played pinochle with Chiron, while tossing Snasauges to Seymour every few tricks.

"Ahhh, Leon and Renee," he said, yawning lazily as he took another sip of his Diet Coke.

"We finished the triremes. They're down at the beach, ready to go whenever you'd like to hold the first game," Leo announced, ignoring the fact that Mr. D. had basically butchered our names and turning to Chiron.

The activities director looked up from his cards. "Sounds good. Capture the Flag isn't planned until next week, so I think we can make room this Friday." He looked at us, like he was asking for our opinion. He was so different from Lupa. She would've just told us it was Friday and we would've had to like it.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, rocking back and forth on his heels. I could tell he was already formulating an idea of what it was going to be like. I resisted the urge to smile and roll my eyes. The thing with Leo was that now that things were the way they were, it seemed every little thing about him that I'd originally thought was annoying was now endearing, from the way he smelled of motor oil to the way he couldn't help but change the subject in a conversation a million times.

"Now, go on. I'm sure your schedules await you, Leonardo and Rona," Mr. D. said, waving his hand. That was the cue for us to please leave him alone before he decided to turn us into dolphins. We exchanged a look before heading back down the hill.

"You excited for Friday, Valdez?" I asked.

"Yeah. But enough about Friday. I get to kiss you now, you said so yourself," he said, brushing my hair away from my face and leaning in. I turned my face and the last second so instead of my mouth, he got my cheek.

"Hey," he said, sounding disappointed.

"You're going have to come get me, Leo Valdez," I called teasingly, before taking off down the hill, laughing. I heard him curse under his breath before me ran after me.

And not the first time that week, I didn't feel like praetor of the Twelfth Legion of New Rome, or the daughter of Bellona. I felt like Reyna. I felt like me.

And that, I decided, wasn't a bad thing.

**Sorry for the delay, I was suffering a little bit or writer's block and I've been kind of busy for the last few days. But anyways, that was the chapter from Reyna's perspective, as promised. Did you like it? I think I'm might do a chapter from her point of view again, a few chapters later, every now and then. Anyways, I've got a really good idea for the next chapter, so hang on, lots of laughs are promised. Please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and never will… frowny face. It belongs to Rick Riordan, the author of this amazing series.**

Six: Leo PoV

You know how people are always say how when you realize you love someone, it just hits you? All that importance packed into one little moment, some dawning realization?

I'd been Reyna's boyfriend for a week and half, and everything was going smoothly. Don't get me wrong, I liked being problemless. It makes my life so much easier. But being Leo Valdez, I should've known it wouldn't stay that way for long.

The first issue doesn't really count, I guess, since it's not really an issue. It's a good problem, if that's even possible. We were walking on the beach, hand in hand, after dinner. The sun was turning the sky pink, and the water glittered, and Reyna looks seriously beautiful in the setting sun, her black hair glinting purple, her skin getting with warm, peachy glow. We'd sat down on the sand, facing each other, playing twenty questions, sometimes asking really stupid things like: what's your favorite color? Or: how did you learn how to make tofu tacos? And sometimes, deeper stuff. Reyna wasn't exactly shy, so she didn't really have a problem asking about my mom. But for all the times you could look her in the eye and think she wanted to kill you judging by her fierce death stare, she was really easy to talk to. She'd just finished asking me about the incident with Narcisuss when I leaned over and kissed her, putting an end to her laughter and my embarrassment. She responded easily, cupping the back of my neck with one hand, her other ruffling my hair and sending electric bolts down my spine, my heart racing. We drew back, our foreheads still touching, looking straight at each other in silence. Her eyes seemed bottomless, like I could loose myself in them forever.

And that was all it took. One look made me realize that I loved her.

The 'good problem'?

I wasn't exactly sure how to tell her.

Later, when Nyssa jokingly asked how my 'lovefest' had gone, I admitted it to her. I mean, my sister wasn't exactly an Aphrodite chick when it came to romance, but she had to have some advice on the subject right? She was in a relationship with a guy from the Hermes cabin, after all.

She must've been surprised, because at first she didn't say anything. I felt my face get hot and I turned away.

"Yeah, whatever, it's not a big deal…" I muttered, plopping down onto my bed. I was just about to press the button that retracted my bed back down into its private room (one of the many perks of being head counselor) when she finally replied.

"You're serious aren't you? You really love her don't you?" she said.

"Yeah. I kind of do," I told her, rolling my eyes. I was pretty sure we'd already clarified that part as soon as I'd admitted it in the first place.

"Well, you should tell her, Leo," she added, giving me a look.

"Like I hadn't figured that much out," I remarked sarcastically. "It's how I should tell her that's the issue."

"Please. You've got a brain. You know your girlfriend. So it shouldn't be too hard for you. Just don't overthink it." She shook her head at me as I retracted, like I was some kind of idiot. Which was kind of true, when it came to Reyna. I didn't want to mess things up.

The next day followed schedule. We recruited the Nike Cabin, Poseidon Cabin, Athena Cabin and Hecate Cabin for the naval battle staged for Friday. They all seemed pretty enthusiastic about it, and I had a good feeling that we would come out on top. I am Leo Valdez, mastermind engineer, after all.

After the campfire, I walked Reyna back to her tent. She kissed me goodnight, slipping inside after her usual: "Night, Valdez."

I contemplated telling her. I mean, no time like the present right? And Nyssa had warned me not to overthink it. I made a split second decision. I poked my head inside the tent, and thankfully she hadn't started changing into her pajamas yet. She was seated on her bed, unbraiding her hair.

"_Reina?_" I asked. She jumped a little, clearly surprised.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"For what?" she asked, looking confused.

"For scaring you just now," I told her. I could feel my face getting red. This wasn't exactly going as smoothly as I'd planned.

"Oh. Okay. So…" she trailed off, looking at me expectantly. "What were you going to say?"

Crunch time. I took a deep breath and looked right at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. She sat in silence for a second, but to me, it felt like a lot longer. I had a million thoughts running through my head, stressing about how she would reply.

She grinned at me. "I love you too, Leo. Now, you should probably get going, because if you're going to be my boyfriend, you need to not get eaten by harpies," she told me, winking before shooing me away.

I walked back to my cabin in a daze. I'd probably sounded really stupid when saying it, but all that mattered was that she'd said it back. And that meant the world to me.

The second problem presented itself later that night.

I'm sure you've heard this before, but demigod dreams suck.

They're full of prophetic visions that no one can ever make sense of, bad omens, and in this case, angry goddesses.

I was in a temple, a red patch of soil in front of me. I looked around, vaguely recalling Reyna mentioning a temple back at Camp Jupiter just like it.

"Ahhh, Leo Valdez. I've been waiting to meet you," a voice said. I spun around. A woman with wearing cargo pants and combat boots stared back at me, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail, her arms crossed in front of her. She radiated power, and I knew from the sound of her voice that this could not be good.

"Yeah, nice to see you too…" I said, wondering who she was exactly. She sighed and took off her sunglasses to reveal dark purple eyes that stared straight at me.

"I'm Bellona, Roman goddess of war," she introduced, but it didn't sound too friendly. This was Reyna's mom, and now I knew where she got her intimidating death stares.

I nodded, bowing my head a little bit. I didn't want to be disrespectful, but I'd never really spoken with a Roman god before. I didn't know if they were going to rip my head off if I wasn't polite. Better safe then sorry.

"I'm Reyna's mother, as you've probably guessed by now. But what's important is the fact that the two of you have become quite close recently. Something that worries me, seeing as to the fact that you're Greek, and she's Roman, and also praetor," she told me, pacing but not ceasing to stare me down.

I opened my mouth to say something when the smell of designer perfume hit me and I practically gagged, except for the fact that now there was a third lady in the room, and she definitely embodied the whole 'drop dead gorgeous' thing. Her reflection kept shifting, but it looked a lot like Reyna.

"Don't interfere with young love, Bellona. If it's against the odds, it makes a better show," she said, smiling dreamily.

"Oh, please, Venus, stop with the melodrama," Bellona groaned, rolling her eyes. Venus pouted.

"I'm not being melodramatic, Bellona, I'm being serious. Don't mess it up. They're the cutest couple since Percabeth and Tratie!" Venus cried indignantly.

"Wait, Percabeth? Tratie? What the hell is that?" I asked, confused.

Venus sighed. "You're definitely cute, Leo Valdez, but you need to brush up in the romance department. 'Percabeth' is the coupling of Percy and Annabeth. And 'Tratie' is Travis and Katie. Except, they haven't officially happened yet.., but I'll be pulling the strings to get them together. They just don't realize how compatible they are…" she trailed off thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrows.

"So what are we?" I asked cautiously. I was kind of scared to know what strange name the love goddess had come up for my relationship with Reyna.

"Leyna, of course. Leo and Reyna, combined," she informed me, smiling again before turning back to face Bellona, who was sitting there looking like she wanted to shoot someone.

"Venus, I don't care if they're a cute couple! This isn't a soap opera, it's my daughter's life! And after that Jupiter boy practically ripped her heart out, I don't want to be taking chances!" Bellona said harshly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. She'd pretty much just declared that me as Reyna's boyfriend was a bad idea, which made me pissed off. I understood that Reyna had gone through a really hard time, but I wasn't going to dump her like last week's trash. She was worth way more than that, and I knew it.

"Reyna's not some glass statue, Bellona," Venus commented impatiently, and I balled my fists at both of them. They were going to have some catfight over me being with Reyna, like we didn't matter.

"I can't believe you two!" I yelled. "This isn't some stupid game. We're real people. I love Reyna a lot. And coming from me, that's saying something. So stop trying to interfere. This is my life. This is Reyna's life. I'm pretty sure we can handle it ourselves."

Venus stared at me, open-mouthed. I unclenched my fists, worried that I'd made them made and that they were going to fry me. Bellona was giving me a look like she'd never seen me before.

Venus sniffled, wiping her eyes with a lacy hankerchief. "Oh, you are too cute, Leo Valdez," she said tearfully. Bellona sighed again.

"Just be careful. If you aren't then… who knows what will happen to you," she warned, and with one last purple death stare, my dream ended.

I woke up, sweating, still angry. I wanted to punch the wall, but that would probably wake my whole cabin up seeing as to the fact that the walls were metal and would make a pretty loud noise. I decided to settle for staring at the ceiling, wondering why the gods couldn't resist making my life more complicated then it had to be.

**Cute huh? Sorry for the long update, I've been suffering writer's block, until today, when I had a sudden inspiration. I have some plans for the next chapters of this story, so you shouldn't have to wait longer than a few more days for the next chapter. As for my House of Hades fanfiction, I'm still trying to write a chapter from Annabeth's perspective to update, and having a really hard time. I have plans for Reyna and Nico in that story, but I have to write a chapter for Annabeth first, and I don't want to rush things with them arriving at the Doors quite yet, but who knows? I might end up having to compromise. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks again!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I think I've made it pretty clear that I don't own PJO…**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! To all of you that reviewed (30 people in total!), and those of you that helped me achieve 23 followers and 15 favorites! This means so much to me! **

Seven: Leo PoV

I've had a lot on my mind lately. I managed to tell Reyna how I felt, which was a huge weight off my chest, but then I have to have her overly protective war goddess mom on my ass because she thinks I'm some sort of heart breaker. Seriously? I admit, I don't exactly have the best reputation for hanging around for extended periods of time, but camp is where I belong. I'm not going to take off so I can become some monster's chow. And then there's Venus, or Aphrodite, that thinks were some sort of reality tv show. Like this is some sort of game.

But the problem is, its not. This is my life were talking about.

I'm trying to avoid talking to Reyna about it, because she might make a big deal out of it. She tends to follow the rules, and loyalty is a big deal in New Rome and the Legion. And if she decides her loyalty to her mom outweighs her love for me… then I'll be kicked out of her life faster than you can say 'Festus'.

It was Friday, and that evening was the naval battle. Everyone was getting really excited, finishing up their sails, polishing their armor and going over battle strategies. I was busy finalizing the cannons, making sure they were primed with Greek fire, which was safe to use because all you had to do was jump into the water if your ship was going to sink and swim to shore. No biggie, since it was only about fifteen feet from the sand, and Percy was insurance incase anything went horribly wrong. Hopefully, nothing would.

"Hey, Valdez," Reyna called. She stood one the sand in the shadow that the trireme cast. She raised her eyebrows, a casual smirk across her face that caused my heart rate to speed up.

"One sec," I replied, turning to Jake Mason. "Everything's set and ready to go. Dude, the Apollo Cabin doesn't stand a chance against us. They're going to get incinerated."

He grinned. "Okay. I'll tell Nyssa, she's just double checking the controls for the special effects, since we don't want them to backfire last minute," he informed me, but I wasn't really listening. I glanced over at Reyna, who was waiting patiently, and looked back quickly. He probably thought I was being stupid and lovesick.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" I apologized.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I was just saying that Nyssa was double checking everything. Dude, just go, okay? Everything's all set. There's no work left to do. And I know you want to go have some private time with your girlfriend." He gave me a pointed look, and I swallowed down my embarrassment. It's not like we were hooking up or anything like that. I wished everyone would stop cracking jokes at us.

"Okay, see you at dinner then," I told him before disembarking. Reyna smiled at me, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Hey, that's all I get?" I whined, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why, you want more?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're going to have to catch me, then."

And with that, she was gone, racing up the hill towards the forest. "Hey!" I yelled, running after her. Campers looked at me funny as I ran past, and a few girls from the Aphrodite Cabin sighed dreamily after us. Of course, Jason, Percy and Frank had to be walking by as I ran by.

"Tough one, huh?" Jason remarked.

"Better get her, Leo!" Percy joked. I huffed in reply, not stopping to chat.

I caught up to her as soon as she made it into the trees. She was a little unfamiliar with the territory, and I knew that she had no clue where she was going whatsoever. I wrapped my arms around her, and she laughed. Her hair smelled minty, and I had to concentrate to think.

"Gotcha," I told her softly, before lightly nuzzling her neck. She inhaled sharply, and pushed me away, her face flushed.

"What? Too hot to handle?" I joked, seeing the way she looked all flustered. And a flustered Reyna Vivaldi only came around once in a blue moon.

"Don't get cocky, Valdez," she warned, snaking her arms around my neck and looking me straight in the eyes before kissing me. I teased her mouth open gently, and she responded easily, smiling against my mouth.

We broke apart, both of us short of breath. My brain was fuzzy and unfocused. It was insane, how she could turn the tables on me.

"Come on, I want to show you Bunker Nine," I told her, holding out my hand for her to take. We hadn't really used it since the Giant War and building the Argo II, since there'd been no reason to.

When we arrived at the entrance, I pressed my hand to the rock and it opened, the torches inside simultaneously lighting as we stepped inside. It was cool and dim, the ancient and new blueprints alike flickering with orange light.

"Wow…" she murmured, tracing the blueprint for the Argo II, its yellowed complexion crinkling under her fingertips.

"Yeah. I guess they drew it up ages ago, in the middle of the Civil War, but they knew it wasn't the right time to build it," I explained, shrugging.

"This is so amazing. Camp Jupiter doesn't have secret bunkers like this," she remarked, her eyes still wide.

"Thanks, I guess?" I replied, not really sure if she was complimenting it or not. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and cleared her throat. I realized that we were alone, which was kind of against the camp rules, even though we technically weren't in a cabin. Still, it felt awkward that it had been brought up unintentionally.

"Anyways, I just wanted to show you. I thought you might like it," I told her. She nodded, smiling faintly at me. The overwhelming urge to tell her about my dream hit me, and I felt guilty for not mentioning it sooner.

"And, I also needed to tell you about a dream I had last night," I admitted, knowing that now there was no turning back.

"Oh. What was it about?" she asked, concern creasing her brow.

"Well… uh… you're mom kind of told me she thought I was a bad idea… and then Venus or Aphrodite showed up and started arguing… and it just made me worried. I didn't want to lie to you, but I was afraid that if I told you…" I trailed off, a lump forming in my throat. I was so not a people person.

"What?" Reyna's voice sounded pained, like her world was about to go spinning out of her control.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be together anymore if your mom didn't like it," I finished, afraid to look at her.

She didn't answer, and when I finally looked up I realized she was crying. They were silent tears, gliding down her expressionless face.

"_Reina?_" I asked nervously.

"I hate her!" She yelled suddenly, kicking the wall. "I've spent my whole life trying to be perfect for her and do everything right because I felt like if she was proud of me, it wouldn't matter. I would feel better. But I was wrong. When Jason went missing, I acted like it hadn't happened, so I could go on pretending that my life was fine and that I was perfect little Reyna who had it all under control." She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "But I didn't. It was killing me inside. I was alone. And then you showed up before taking off to Rome and things got more complicated. I was supposed to hate you, all of you, because I was being pressured by the Legion and the Senate. And then my mom comes along and says: hey, why don't you single handedly stop the invasion so the world doesn't fall to Gaea? Because in her opinion, if I'm a good daughter, I can do anything, and do it perfectly. And after everything I've ever done for her, trying to make her proud of me, I get one thing that makes me feel happy, and she wants to stop it like it's a bad thing when its not."

She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, looking defeated. I felt bad about bringing it up.

"Look, everything's going to be fine. Just because your mom doesn't like me doesn't mean I can't be your boyfriend. I mean, look at Percy. Athena practically hates him, but he and Annabeth have been together for almost a year," I told her, rubbing her back. She leaned against me, shivering. "And it doesn't matter what she thinks. You're amazing, Reyna. And nothing you do or say is ever going to change that."

She glanced up at me, her eyes red, like she was daring me to take it back. And before I knew it, we were kissing again. She slid into my lap and I pulled her closer, her hands running through my hair and everything a blur. I was holding her close, her legs were twining themselves around my torso. It as like if we let go, the world would come crashing down. I finally understood why Percy and Annabeth were always together.

We broke apart, staring at each other intently, our arms and legs still a tangled mess. Her face was flushed and her breathing was shallow.

"Not now?" I guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she admitted, looking at the ground like she was embarrassed. I was secretly relieved. I really loved Reyna. A lot. I could feel it in my chest, a tugging urgency to see her, touch her, talk to her. And I knew that relationships could be on the fast track to break ups after a hook-up. And I didn't want that. Reyna was so much more to me.

"Well then," she said, standing up and brushing off her shorts. "We should get going, Valdez. They're probably expecting us by now."

I stood up beside her and took her hand.

"Yeah. Now we just have to go and beat the Apollo Cabin," I told her. As we walked back through the trees, I was trying not to remember what it felt like to be that close to her. But I couldn't get it out of my head. Now, more then ever, I knew that I never wanted to let her go.

**I just love Leyna! Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed it! It got a little bit fluffy at one part, but fluff is always nice. Please review, constructive criticism is always appreciated. And I might be publishing a new story soon, with Thaluke as a pairing (not that I'm a huge fan, I'm Thalico all the way, but you'll see why I liked the idea when you get to read it) it's inspired by a Taylor Swift song, but its not going to be a songfic, I promise. Anyways, thanks again for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHH! Oh my holy sugar mother, 2,459 views total! That is mind blowing, for me at least. Not as much as my House of Hades fanfic, but still, amazing to me. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, like I've said a thousand times!**

Eight: Leo PoV

The naval battle was a huge success. Everyone loved it (what can I say, I am a genius?) and to top it off, the Hephaestus Cabin kicked Apollo ass.

After kissing Reyna goodnight and walking her back to her tent, I'd returned to Cabin Nine, hoping to get some sleep without cat-fighting goddesses invading my dreams. I should've known that I didn't have to worry, since I couldn't even fall asleep in the first place.

I sighed and rolled over, glancing at the clock. It was one in the morning. I'd been tossing and turning for the past three hours, restless. I was starting to get really annoyed with myself, even though there was nothing I could do. It was just one of those psychological things. You can't force yourself to fall asleep, however much you want to. It sucks.

I tossed off the covers and pulled on a pair of sweatpants over my boxers, to far gone to wonder why the hell I was doing what I was doing. I mean, sure, it would either be fine or Reyna would freak out, but I didn't know what else to do. I felt like some crazed insomniac. I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping it wasn't stuck up too much, before quietly slipping out of the cabin and trudging up the hill towards the Legion tents. Or, more specifically, Reyna's praetor tent.

I hoped she wouldn't kill me.

I peeked carefully into the tent. She was curled up on her bunk, her black hair loose and fanned out across her pillow, a silky mess. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes tickling her cheekbones, and her mouth was open in a soft O. And there was the fact that she was wearing one of my orange camp tee shirts and a pair of _short_ polka dotted pajama shorts, her long legs tucked into her chest.

"_Reina?_" I whispered. I didn't want to scare her accidentally.

She mumbled something, her eyes fluttering open, peering into the darkness.

"It's me, Leo," I told her quietly.

"Leo?" She mumbled softly, still clearly bleary from sleep.

"Yeah. Um… can I come in?" I asked cautiously. She nodded, moving over on the bed for me, pulling back the covers.

"Can't seem to stay away, can you Valdez?" she asked, quirking a sleepy smirk. I climbed into her bunk beside her, fitting around her curled up body like a puzzle piece. I buried my face in her neck, her hair soft against my skin. I smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep," I told her. She snuggled closer, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah. Okay, Repair Boy. It's okay to admit it, I am your girlfriend, after all," she replied teasingly before closing her eyes again. Her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, and I knew she'd fallen asleep again.

I closed my eyes, inhaling a breath of mint before falling asleep beside her.

"Oh my Gods! What a praetor you are, setting great examples!"

The voice jerked me awake, and my eyes flew open. I was still laying beside Reyna, her figure tucked into mine perfectly. Reyna sat up, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Gods! Dakota, I swear, nothing happened!" she said quickly, eyes wide. I'd never seen Reyna this flustered. Ever. I wondered how she'd gotten away with wearing a mask for so long?

"So you did have a slumber party, huh? And you didn't even invite me!" Dakota mocked, grinning from ear to ear, like he'd just discovered some very high potential blackmail material. Which, was kind of true. Especially for Reyna, since she wasn't exactly that kind of girl.

"Shut up, Dakota!" I told him sharply, giving him my best imitation of Reyna's death stare. Of course, it wasn't as good, but he still cleared his throat and looked away.

"Dakota, do me a favor, don't tell anyone. We'd be scrubbing pans for the harpies for the weeks, and Octavian would make it out to be something its not," Reyna told him. She looked down at me and smiled a little.

"Valdez, as much as I love you, you're gonna have to get up and get your butt back to your cabin. They'll be wondering where you are, I'm sure, and I need to get dressed," she added. I kissed her cheek before standing up. I walked out of the tent, not looking back and crept down to the cabins. No one was fully awake yet, thank Gods. I don't think I could've taken the Stoll brothers tormenting me.

I slipped back inside Cabin Nine. No one was awake, or at least I thought so, until I was just about to hop into my now cold bed.

"Had a nice night, Leo?" Nyssa asked, laughing softly. I turned around, my face red, and tried to glare at her, but it didn't work.

Nyssa rolled her eyes at me. "Don't worry about it little bro. I'm not going to tattle to Chiron about your little lovefest last night with your girlfriend."

"It was _not_ a lovefest!" I said indignantly.

Nyssa snickered. "Yeah, you keep saying that, Leo. Just wait until word gets around. I'll be the least of your worries."

I groaned and fell onto my bed, stuffing my face into my pillow. Nyssa laughed again, and I pressed the button and retracted into floor.

Siblings.

**Like it? I know it's kinda short compared to my other chapters, and I'm really sorry about that! I'm busy concluding my House of Hades fanfiction, and that is my first priority at the moment, so I apologize for the delay in updating, and thank you all so much for following and favoriting and just reading and reviewing. It means a lot that you'd pay attention to my story, it does. Please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry for the delay, I have completed my House of Hades fanfiction, so updates should come more frequently from now on. I am currently writing two stories, this one and a multi pairing one called: ****The Game of Love****, and a brand new one by the name of: ****Roadtrip!****, so feel free to check it out (yes that was shameless self promotion) But anyways, hopefully you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own PJO or any of the characters**

Nine: Reyna PoV

Pretty soon, word got around.

Yeah, you heard right.

Leo Valdez, head counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, was caught having an innocent sleepover with his girlfriend Reyna Vivaldi.

Problem was, people didn't think it was so innocent. And even though Dakota had promised not to tell, he hadn't sworn not to, so I should've known he would go and spread the news far and wide.

I was in a sour mood about the whole thing. I wasn't some slut (cough, Drew Tananka) who went around getting down with whoever, wherever. And even if Leo and I had gone there, he was my boyfriend of practically four weeks! Not that that was an especially long period of time, but still. It's not like we'd just gotten together yesterday.

But no one seemed to care about that. They just wanted the dirt.

I sat down with Piper, Annabeth, Katie and Lou Ellen after lunch, chilling in the shade of the central green, having some girl time. Even if Katie and Travis still weren't together, we all needed to relax. Or at least, that's what Piper insisted. Sometimes she seemed like a Venus girl and other times she didn't.

"So Annabeth, have you done the deed?" Katie inquired teasingly. Annabeth looked up from her architecture sketchbook and gave her a look.

"Whether or not Percy and I doing it, Katie Gardner, it's not any of your business to know!" she exclaimed, her face flushing pink.

"Yeah, she's definitely getting it on," Lou Ellen commented. Annabeth glared at her and we laughed.

"It's okay, it's not like you two haven't known each other since you were twelve, been best friends since then and been a couple for practically a year, not to mention went to hell and back together!" Piper pointed out, shrugging. "We're not going to judge you. He's your boyfriend, and you're not like my slut of a sister."

"Plus, it's not like I don't get why," Lou Ellen added as an after thought. She was painting henna on the back of her hand, tracing a jet black heart, two of her tiny escaped braids falling in her face. Inside the heart lay the initials: C.S.

"Oh and who have you been getting cozy with?" Katie prompted, raising her eyebrows.

"No one that concerns you. I can assure you that Travis is still single," Lou Ellen remarked, looking up from her hand. Katie sighed.

"Look, I don't know how many times it will take to convince you, but I don't like him! I don't get why you all think we'd be so cute together! I can barely last five minutes in a room with him for gods' sake!" she cried exasperatedly. We sat in a moment of silence before exploding into laughter.

"Hey!" Katie said, frowning.

"Yeah, we can't see why you'd be such a match," I said sarcastically. "That's exactly why."

"There's a fine line between love and hate," Piper warned.

"Hold up, who the hell mentioned 'love'?" Katie interjected, holding up a hand. She was currently sorting through her seeds from last year, trying to decide which ones to keep and which ones to throw away.

"I did, of course," Piper replied coolly, shrugging.

Katie didn't answer, choosing instead to turn back to her basket.

"Exactly," Lou Ellen chimed, grinning as she capped her pen and stuck it into her back pocket. "Now, if I wasn't mistaken, I thought you guys were going soft. We need to close the summer with something big. Any suggestions?" she glanced at each one of us in turn.

"A dance?" Katie said half-heartedly.

"Nah, too predictable. Besides, curfew is at ten, and I doubt Chiron will make an exception to it," Piper cut in, shaking her head.

"A gladiator tournament, except, without the dying?" Annabeth tossed out.

"How would that work, exactly?" Piper pressed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Besides, it wouldn't exactly be kosher enough for the younger campers," Katie said.

I jumped up. "I got it!" They all looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" Lou Ellen prompted.

"A boy vs. girl prank war," I stated simply, grinning at my own cleverness. "That way it will be couples against couples and it'll be silly, but fun."

"Okay, I don't really want to sign up to get pranked regularly by Travis Stoll—"

"Also known as your secret lover," Annabeth cut in.

"But I have to admit it's a really great idea," Katie finished, sending a glare Annabeth's way. Annabeth rolled her eyes, their stormy gray looking fiercely intimidating in a _don't-mess-with-me_ kind of way. I wondered if that's how I looked.

"Well then," Lou Ellen said, standing up and brushing off her shorts. "Let's get moving, girls."

**I wanted to experiment with a prank war and add some other characters in besides Leo and Reyna, and I needed something to spice up the plot since it was getting a little too predictable for my taste. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I promise the next one will be much longer and full of delicious detail on the prank war that will be ensued, boys vs. girls! (Girl Power!) Please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Okay, okay, you have every right to be completely pissed at me, because I haven't updated in what seems like a long time, seeing that I usually update VERY frequently. In the midst of writing my new story: Roadtrip! And several oneshots that I just had to write, I kind of brushed this story to the side, because it was older and I was having a teensy bit of writer's block when it came to the pranks. But my mistreatment of it was brought to my attention by a follower by the name of _isha1802_, who was very right to say: excuse me, but could you please update? So I am. You can give her your thanks. And thank you all for being such dedicated readers! **

**Disclaimer: I think I've made it pretty clear that I don't own PJO.**

Ten: Leo PoV

Okay, when you wake up to yelling and screaming, you get an adrenaline rush pretty quick. And then you get mad when you realize that the only reason everyone is freaking out is because every guy in the cabin has been pranked, with the exception of me. Having a private bedroom that the public doesn't have access to can be a definite perk. Especially when you could be like Jake Mason, Harley, and every other male upstairs, covered in a mask of _very _girly make-up.

"Calm down!" I yell. The girls are huddled in the corner, giggling hysterically. Okay, I have to admit, it's really funny. But I also know that it would suck to be them, so I force down a laugh and put my serious face on.

"Anyone have any idea who dared prank Cabin Nine?" I asked, surveying the crowd. I swear Nyssa looks guilty, but I don't want to openly accuse her if I'm wrong. I sighed. "Okay, try to wash it off with soap. Lots of it. I can't have my buff brothers walking around with make-up on, especially when I'm in charge of them. After that… we can start planning revenge."

"But you don't even know who the prankster is," Jake Mason moaned dramatically, clutching his face like it was in pain.

I shrugged. "What, you doubt the Amazing Leo Valdez and his ability to figure it out? Trust me guys, anyone who messes with our cabin is going down, Leo-style."

The guys fist pumped the air with renewed energy and the girls rolled their eyes. "Don't expect us to join in quite yet, when we haven't been pranked," Nyssa told me before heading over to her bunk to get dressed. I glare after her in my best impression of Reyna before returning to my private suite once more. I grab a clean red tee shirt, and some jeans and throw them on, running my fingers through my hair and sliding my feet into my sneakers, mapping out possible suspects in my mind, of which there were quite a few. The Stolls could've done it, but I ruled them out. They were guys, therefore having no knowledge of the magic black puffy wands and brushes with pink powder and perfume like girls did.

Which meant, ultimately, that girls had done it.

Briefly, I wondered if Nyssa had pulled it, but I doubted it. She was in on it, from the look on her face, but she wouldn't have done it. She would've been the insider, passing on information.

_You're going to regret this, chicks_, I thought, returning to the main floor of the cabin and announcing that it was time for breakfast. _You just wait._

Breakfast was far from normal, as I discovered that our cabin wasn't the only one pranked. Every guy, with the exception of me and some of the Ares kids (probably because their cabin had landmines around all the entrances), had traces of mascara and blush. Although, Percy looked pretty clean. I bet Annabeth had come to the rescue of his ego and helped him get it off.

Reyna took a seat next to me, smiling cheerily.

"So what's up, Valdez?" she asked, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek lightly, her lips grazing my skin before she returned to her scrambled eggs.

"Just plotting revenge," I replied coolly, giving her a look.

She held up her hands as if in surrender, raising her eyebrows innocently. "Hey, what makes you so sure that it was me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you fit the description of a super sneaky prankster and you have a knowledge of make-up?" I informed her. "I can practically picture you scaling some building in a trenchcoat with Mission Impossible blaring in the background."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, Valdez, you never know, do you. All you can be grateful for is that you weren't targeted. Yet," she added, as if by an afterthought.

"Hey!" I protested. "You wouldn't seriously dare prank the Leo Valdez, would you?" I puffed out my chest, and gave her an impression of Elvis's sneer.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," she remarked, taking a bite of her toast. "And for the record, a handsome face and big ego does not mean you'll be spared." And with one more peck on the cheek, she stood up to clear her plate.

"So it is you!" I called after her, triumphant. And by the sound of it, she wasn't alone. Which could only mean one thing.

Camp Half-Blood was about to witness a Prank War.

And of course, it was boys against girls.

I laughed, grinning evilly to myself as I started to design the demise of all the girls at camp. Annabeth would be hard, and so would Reyna, mainly because they both practically slept with one eye open every night. And Lou Ellen's magic around the Hecate Cabin would be tricky, but nothing's impossible.

Besides, we have Travis and Connor Stoll, and not to mention, me.

_Bring it on, Reina_, I thought as I cleared my plate. _You are going down. _

**Sorry if it was a little short for me, but now that the Prank War is in session, things will heat up and get more interesting. Hopefully you like it, and if you would like any particular pranks to be played, just PM me or tell me in a review. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated, and I can promise you that the next chapter will be very interesting. Who knows what Reyna will wake up to. Pink hair? Green skin? Syrup and feathers or spiked toothpaste? You'll just have to wait and see, I guess. grins maliciously* Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: You're all very angry with me concerning this fanfiction, and I am really sorry. I went through a long period of writer's block, and this story has taken a backseat to my main focuses such as ****Roadtrip!**** and ****What to Expect When You're Expecting: Demigod Edition****. Plus my Infernal Devices fanfiction. I was just feeling a lack on inspiration where my Leyna brain was concerned (shocking, I know) but now I'm back. I will warn you that this chapter will be fluffy, but it is an update all the same. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO, but thanks for wondering.**

Eleven: Reyna PoV

Now, don't get me wrong. I love whipped cream. I really do. I mean, you probably wouldn't look at a girl like me and expect her to be the sundae type, but who doesn't like to stand by the fridge and just eat the stuff straight from the bottle when you're suffering from a case of insomnia? And in my case, a broken heart, but we can ignore that part.

But waking up covered in it? So not cool. Especially when they decided not to neglect your stuff too. One of my favorite bras, a lacy pale pink one, was pinned over my head, filled with whipped cream, drizzled fudge and a two red cherries, like some twisted, inappropriate sundae. I only hoped that the outside of my tent wasn't decorated in the same fashion.

I wiped it off my face and carefully stood up. The perks of being praetor involve your own private bath, and while it didn't hold a candle to the Roman baths back at Camp Jupiter, it was still pretty decent. And it did the job. I emerged from a steamy shower whipped cream free and squeaky-clean.

And, let's not forget, a vengeance.

I dug through my bag for a clean bra, and after finding one, got dressed in a purple tank top and a leather circle skirt that Lou Ellen had bought me, insisting I would look, as she put it; totally badass. Which apparently would make guys go gaga for me. I sighed. I had nothing to loose, and if Lou Ellen was right, then all the better. I unbraided my hair and let it hang loose over my shoulders in waves. If I was going to look pretty to disarm a certain son of Hephaestus, I was going all out.

After swiping on some lip gloss and searching my tent for hidden cameras, I stepped outside. Thankfully, no more of my underwear was publically displayed.

But that didn't stop me from wanting revenge. I mean, come on, do I look like I'm easily dissuaded just because you show mercy?

I smiled at members of the legion as I passed by. They looked a little taken aback by my outfit, I could tell. Nothing like my usual cut and dry ensemble that allowed full range of movement and no risk of showing anything that you didn't want shown. A.k.a., your admittedly pretty, but still not good for your professional image, Aerie panties.

I walked down the hill towards the pavilion, a slight spring in my step as my mind started plotting. From what I could tell, I hadn't been the only victim. But I didn't have it as bad as Katie or Lou Ellen. They emerged from their cabins to discover that their bras had been filled with sundae toppings, but Lou Ellen took it much better than Katie. Instead of shrieking and yanking it down, muttering about murdering a certain Stoll, Lou Ellen just shrugged.

"Nice, but I still think I can pull off the leopard better," she remarked before sauntering off towards the gathered group of female head counselors. Well, except Katie. She was busy getting Travis Stoll in a death grip up against the wall of the Hermes Cabin. He looked pretty intimidated, until he opened his mouth. He must've commented upon the suggestive positions they were in, but that ended with a slap to the face.

We laughed. Piper's siblings had even started to call the two of them Tratie. I didn't want to know what Leo and I were dubbed, to be honest.

"It's official," Annabeth announced. "The War is on."

"It won't be much of a war," Clarisse sneered, cracking her knuckles. "We'll pulverize those punks alright."

"Yeah, the whole 'specific targets' thing is starting to gain appeal," Katie added.

"Targets for what, exactly? Affection?" Lou Ellen teased, and Katie sulked, causing us to crack up all over again. Katie muttered something else about targeting us too, but Annabeth interrupted by continuing her pep talk.

"This is a classic Battle of the Sexes, ladies," she said, tossing her curls over her shoulder. "And we all know that girls are smarter than boys."

"Who proved that theory, exactly?" Cassie, from the Nike Cabin, inquired.

"Me, of course," Annabeth scoffed.

"This is on," I agreed. "And I don't know about you, but my first move is going to be made pronto. Seduction style."

"I like the way this chick thinks," Lou Ellen praised, nodding approvingly.

"Thanks," I said. "So, excuse me, ladies, but I'm on a mission."

And with that I walked off in search of my beloved (well, the term was under question with the present circumstances) Leo Valdez.

**So this was sort of short, and didn't live up to my usual length standards, but I plan to update again, with a chapter that will ooze Leyna like you can't believe. So I hope you can look past the lacking length and be glad that I FINALLY updated. It was time I paid it a little attention. If you haven't yet, check out my other stories on this website, and please do review! Thanks so much for reading! Love you all!**

**Xoxo-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
